


master apprentice

by sharkplant



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice is refered to by ‘they/them’ and is not named, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Julian’s POV, Julian’s gladiator harness makes an appearance, M/M, Other, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkplant/pseuds/sharkplant
Summary: ‘I am enjoying this, make no mistake.’ They wriggled a little, playing into the friction of bodies pressed close. Julian couldn’t help but rock into the sensation. ‘But,’ the apprentice huffed a personal laugh, ‘if I know you at all, I have a feeling you’d rather this be reversed.’





	master apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> of course we love Julian for more than his kinks but gods help me if I’m not gonna exploit them. 
> 
> Apprentice isn’t named and is refered to with they/them pronouns so you can insert your own! BYO apprentice!
> 
> Unbeta’d~

Being blindfolded is interesting for about 5 minutes. Then it becomes frustrating. Particularly when your beau is close at hand making lots of rustling and clicking and sliding sounds that he can’t quite place. His brow nearly furrows.

‘So patient’, the soft voice of Asra’s apprentice curled around the sides of the silk tied around Julian’s face, interrupting his thoughts. ‘Why so indignant. I’m complimenting you.’

He didn’t answer.

‘You’re blushing.’

It was then Julian could feel his cheeks burning under the soft fabric, black as was his preference, tied carefully so his curls wouldn’t get caught.

‘You offered yourself, sat yourself there. If you’re wanting to stop, that can happen immediately, none of this ever happ-‘

‘No.’

There was a brief moment of stillness, and Julian was sure the apprentice was going to remove the sash anyway.

‘Please.’

He held his breath.

‘...I don’t think I could ever deny you anything.’ The voice was much closer. He tilted his head up toward it. The voice started to move in closer, breath ghosting his lips wet with anticipation. ‘You will tell me if you want to stop.’

‘Yes.’

‘Yes what?’

‘Are we really going to play this game?’

Deft fingers gripping his jaw. ‘I don’t give my time to brats.’ A thumb sneaks up to play with his lower lip, and his mouth drops open a minor fraction out of instinct. He hears a soft sound of approval. It hums through his blood. ‘Yes what?’ The apprentice repeats.

‘Yes, master.’

The hand moves to his cheek, and Julian can feel himself relaxing leaning into the touch stroking along the line of cheekbone, brushing the bottoms edge of the blindfold. He thought it was a strange piece given he was accustomed to restricted vision. But he didn’t raise the point, hardly seemed important now.

‘You don’t seem very like a “master”,’ he teased.

Another hand cupped the other side of his face, softly turning him this way and that. Julian let himself go into the rhythm. ‘You don’t seem especially like a pet but here we are.’ His cheeks burn at the name. Julian half wonders if the silk will catch fire. ‘You’re very comfortable like this. I’m surprised you didn’t ask.’

Julian shifted his head to press a kiss to one of the hands. ‘In my defence,’ kiss, ‘I didn’t know’ kiss, ‘how you would respond.’ Kiss. ‘I didn’t want to risk being laughed at.’ There was no hand this time. He was suspended for a moment before a gentle mouth pressed a kiss to the corner of his, pulling away before he could return the favour.

This encounter had begun after the magician stepped out of the shower and Julian had pressed them front-facing to a wall, kissing a line from cheek to ear to shoulder before introducing a hint of teeth. ‘You look good enough to eat,’ he cooed, a soft moan heard in response. ‘And such gorgeous sounds. Let’s see what else I can coax out of you.’

He’s taken their wrists into one hand then, crowded them in close and slipped a hand under their shirt, long fingers brushing water-warm skin.

‘Ilyushka.’

Julian wouldn’t have paid the name mind if it wasn’t so...together. Instantly, he is concerned a line had been crossed.

‘Are you- Is this okay?’

‘More than. Yes.’ Breathless. Better. He relaxed a little.

‘But?’

‘I am enjoying this, make no mistake.’ They wriggled a little, playing into the friction of bodies pressed close. Julian couldn’t help but rock into the sensation. ‘But,’ the apprentice huffed a personal laugh, ‘if I know you at all, I have a feeling you’d rather this be reversed.’

Julian froze. ‘Care to expand?’

‘I mean, I have a feeling you would rather be the one pressed against the wall.’

Of course they were right.

‘You would have me?’ Julian chuckled to cover the jolt of embarrassment and arousal.

‘Every way that I can,’ came a blushing but confident reply and Julian’s knees nearly gave. He bit down on a patch of shoulder to regain himself.

The apprentice turned around in the cage of his arms and they kissed for a long moment before his bottom lip was nipped and he was asked to strip.

Now Julian was blindfolded, sitting on the edge of their shared bed, waiting for...something. He wasn’t privy to whatever the mage had in mind for him. The uncertainty was thrilling.

‘I only laugh at you when you’re being rediculous.’

‘Apparently that’s very frequently.’

There’s a gentle tap to his cheek, not quite a slap, the hint of a warning sting. He bites the word ‘harder’ down so it doesn’t roll off his tongue. ‘I think you’re funny, Ilya. I love you.’

He wants to melt. ‘As I you.’ He can practically feel the apprentice beaming down at him. Their breathing shifts.

‘You look so good like this.’ A hand cards through his locks.

He presses up minutely, more contact, potentially more pressure. He really wants them to pull. Julian’s can feel he’s flushed from cheeks to chest, can feel his cock against his stomach twitching.

‘Do I?’

‘Yes.’ A kiss on the top of his head and he has to reach up and hold their hands, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. The hands are too clever, escaping his grip and taking up their own on his wrists. He hissed alongside the sting of some of his hair getting caught in the changeover.

‘Such gorgeous sounds,’ the apprentice teased, gliding along his jawline with kisses. ‘Now comes the question.’

‘What?’ He breathed.

‘Which way to tie your hands...fore or aft?’

Julian breathed out a soft laugh at the nautical language, but got caught up in playing through as many different variations and scenarios as his brain could manage. He shifted, cock throbbing.

‘Turn around lover.’ His apprentice had made up their mind. His hands were released, letting him shuffle quite gracelessly around, sitting on his knees, back to his partner.

The end of a rope taps against his ass before the length is sliding across it, then up to cradle his waist, spine, the wings of his shoulders. He sighs and mewls and occasionally he’s rewarded with a warm wet mouth sucking light marks into his skin. A promise for harder later. Then the rope is at his neck and throat. Given he was nearly hanged he shouldn’t really want this. But by the Gods...

‘Please.’

The word’s our before he’s realised he’s the one who’s spoken it and it takes him the brief second to realise before the rope is replaced with one of those wonderful hands holding his throat.

‘You’re a little fucked up, Ilya.’ Clearly the irony isn’t lost on them. But the fingers flex, like they could squeeze but they just sit consciously over his throat and his breathing quickens like he _is_ being choked.

‘Part of my charm.’

‘Indeed.’ The palm leans back, fingers dent into Julian’s throat for just long enough for him to feel it but nowhere near long enough for him to truly savour it. The hand pushes up his jaw, tilting his head up, his mouth a little slack.

‘Gorgeous pet.’ Then he was left to hold his own neck, his partner’s hands sliding over shoulders chest to his wrists, gently guiding them behind him and into position hands holding forearms at right angles. They squeezed. _Stay._

He was made artwork with rope, mixed media of flesh and hemp. Glancing a nipple to a gasp and then the over. Over his chest and around his arms, finally tying around his wrists. ‘You can relax now, pet.’

The knots took his weight easily, nothing was strained, just the lovely bite of rope into his skin.  
Julian squirmed a bit, biting his lip, indulging in the burn

‘You never told me where you learnt this.’ He could’ve asked while being tied but the sensation was too intoxicating to distract himself from.

‘Asra.’ It hurt in a strange way to hear his former lover’s name. In a not good way.

‘I never realised you two where involved.’

‘No, nothing like that.’ A pause. ‘There was a time when I thought maybe he loved me but he is just my mentor and my best friend. No, I learnt this,’ they tapped a taut line which vibrated along the surrounding rope, ‘because knots can be a powerful magic tool. Asra insisted I learn them. Applying them to the body when you have the basics down,’ they laughed softly,’ isn’t necessarily the easy bit.’ They leant in, lips grazing his ear. ‘But it’s certainly the fun bit,’ they whispered before nipping at the lobe and Julian sighs.

His partner kneels, then sits on the bed behind him, cradling his hips with their thighs. A hand slides over rope and skin and a nipple and pulls him to lean into their chest.

A strapped chest. The pattern familiar even to his blind shoulders, centre O-ring potentially imprinting.

‘You aren’t weari-‘

Kisses to his neck, ‘Mmmhm. Give the doctor a cigar.’

‘Gods, I. God- can I see? May I see? Please?’

They make a considering sound. ‘Mmmm, no.’

‘I want to see you. You must look gorgeous. Please.’

‘Beg, pet.’

Julian moans despite himself. ‘Please. Please master I want to see you you must look so perfect I want to see you in my harness please please ple-‘ Fingers press into his mouth and play with his tongue.

‘Sorry am I interrupting you? You must not want the blindfold off that badly then.’

Julian wriggles, licking and sucking at the smooth digits, trying his best to make words around them. He can’t.

‘That’s okay, I wasn’t going to take the blindfold off anyway.’ They leave the fingers in for a moment longer, let him kiss the pad before pulling away completely, wet fingers moving to twist at a nipple.

‘Fuck.’ The sound is strained.

The other hand threatening tight around his throat. ‘Language.’ It’s a gentle warning and not a real rule.

He grins, pressing back as much as he can, shifting hands to run a finger along the mage’s belly, catching on a strip of worn, warm leather. ‘I’m not sorry at all.’

‘I know. You masochistic brat,’ they coo, squeezing his throat and Julian jerks, face heating. He’s so close and

They let go of his throat. And chuckle at his whine, high and bright as he gets his breath back.

A gentle kiss to his temple.

‘Let’s get started, shall we.’

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fucked (●´ω｀●)
> 
> I could be persuaded to write a part II...lemme know if that’s something you’d want.  
> [25/6/18 EDIT: Will write a follow-up chapter when the muse suggests a shape to follow]
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated. love hearing what parts people liked the best :3c
> 
> Throw story requests to either my main tumblr ([epochalys](http://epochalys.tumblr.com)) or my Arcana sideblog ([apprenticehearthunter](http://apprenticehearthunter.tunblr.com)\- it’s mostly Julian in varying degrees of undress and memes)


End file.
